


Кофе, сэр?

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Workplace Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: На первый взгляд Перси и Гавейн очень разные, но на поверку у них обнаруживается много общего.





	Кофе, сэр?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Coffee, sir?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502991) by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird). 



> Переведено на девятую неделю «Дуэльного клуба». Кто не помнит, Гавейн Робардс — канонный глава аврората при министре Шеклболте.

— Кофе, сэр?

Мистер Робардс — хотя он предпочитал, чтобы его называли Гавейном — посмотрел на Перси, наморщив бровь. Потом его лицо приняло обычное выражение, и он ответил:

— Нет, спасибо, Перси.

Перси кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь кабинета.

***

— Кофе, сэр?

— Нет!.. — Голос Гавейна прозвучал слишком громко в тишине кабинета. Большинство сотрудников министерства, включая авроров, уже давно были дома, под тёплыми одеялами. — Нет, спасибо, — добавил он почти извиняющимся тоном и взъерошил волосы рукой.

— Сложное дело? — спросил Перси.

— Да, очень, — ответил Гавейн, устало закрыв лицо ладонями.

— У меня ещё пирожные есть, — сказал Перси. Он стоял в дверном проёме, старательно нацепив на лицо выражение «почтительный подчинённый», то самое, которое при Тикнесси носил практически постоянно.

Гавейн поглядел на него, и его губы расползлись в улыбке.

— Пирожные вполне подойдут, спасибо.

***

— Кофе, сэр?

Гавейн встретил его приглашающей улыбкой.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Перси вернулся с чашкой кофе и тарелочкой пирожных, которые полюбились Гавейну. Тот взял угощение с благодарностью и вообще был дружелюбен.

— Дело подвигается, да, сэр? — спросил Перси.

— Да. — Гавейн задумчиво нахмурился. — Вообще-ты не обязан оставаться на работе настолько допоздна. Тебе же наверняка не доплачивают за это.

Перси пожал плечами.

— У меня более чем щедрое жалование для такой должности. И потом, я рассматриваю это как своего рода искупление.

— Искупление?

Теперь Гавейн внимательно смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Перси встретил его взгляд и ответил:

— Я слишком усердно трудился, поддерживая не тех людей, перед войной и во время неё. Теперь пытаюсь делать то же самое, но уже с правильными людьми, как-то так.

— И я — в числе правильных людей? — спросил Гавейн. — Даже после того, как перед войной старательно перекладывал свою ответственность на других и искал виноватых в собственных ошибках?

Перси наконец отвёл глаза.

— Министр не просто так восстановил вас в должности. Люди говорят, что сейчас вы стали лучшим главой аврората, чем был Скримджер. Так что да, я бы сказал, что вы — в их числе. Я могу идти, сэр?

Гавейн кивнул, и Перси вышел. Позже он вернулся, чтобы забрать грязную посуду; Гавейн всё ещё был задумчив. Когда Перси взял пустую тарелку, он положил руку ему на запястье. Перси замер, затаив дыхание. Но взгляд Гавейна он встретил, по своему обыкновению, с бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Да, сэр? — произнёс он наконец.

— Спасибо. — Гавейн смотрел серьёзно и тепло.

— Я ваш личный помощник, — сказал Перси, высвобождая запястье. — Полагаю, это часть моих должностных обязанностей.

Гавейн в ответ лишь улыбнулся; в уголках глаз образовались морщинки. Перси вопросительно поднял брови, и он покачал головой.

— Как пожелаешь, Перси.

Перси вежливо кивнул и сбежал.

***

— Кофе, сэр?

Слова вылетели изо рта раньше, чем он успел нацепить подобающее выражение лица. Гавейн стоял у дверей, натягивая мантию. Он обернулся в сторону Перси и ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, спасибо, я на всю ночь.

Затем наклонил голову и посмотрел на Перси тем вопросительным взглядом, который бывал у него так часто.

— А что если разок я угощу тебя кофе? Есть одно местечко в маггловском Лондоне, там открыто всю ночь. Лучший кофе в Англии.

— Я... не думаю, что это уместно, сэр, — ответил Перси, глядя в пол. 

Внезапно Гавейн протянул руку и приподнял голову Перси за подбородок, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть ему в глаза. Перси сглотнул. А Гавейн кивнул и опустил руку.

— Понятно.

Он направился к двери, и Перси машинально отступил. Но когда Гавейн уже прошёл мимо него, он вдруг схватил его за руку. Покраснев как рак, он пролепетал:

— Возможно, сейчас самое время, чтобы... чтобы немного изменить правилам.

Гавейн широко улыбнулся.

— Молодец, Перси.


End file.
